Giving Up The Façade
by Kelsiee
Summary: So what's the plan?" Blaise asked addressing  Snape and ignoring Draco. "The plan?" Snape asked once again raising his eyebrow. "Well aren't we going to help Draco land his dream girl?" Blaise asked with a laugh.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I Do Not Own Any Of These Characters, Or Any Other 'Harry Potter' Related Stuff They All Belong To J.K Rowlings, The Plot And Such Is All Mine Though :)**

**If you've read any of my other stories you'd know I'm a HUGE Draco/Ginny shipper.  
But I wanted to try something alittle different with this story, I've never wirtten in Snape to my Draco/Ginny stories before, but I've read alot of stories that have, so I figured I'd try it out, so bare with me :P**

Anyways please leave a review and Enjoy :)"Draco when are you going to give up this façade," Snape asked without looking up from grading papers from his desk.

* * *

"What façade?" Draco asked innocently as he twirled his quill between his fingers.

"Draco why must you bed every girl in Hogwarts but the one you've had it bad for since your second year?" Snape asked exasperated as he put down his quill and looked up at his godson.

"Wha?" Draco began in confusion.

"Draco I've been your friend and confidant since you were 6 years old. There are some things you don't have to tell me, I know you well enough to figure them out on my own." Snape said was a small smile.

"But if anyone found out?" Draco said not needing to finish his thoughts. Snape knew just as well as he that no one could find out. For many reasons, one being his father would not approve no matter how pure the girls blood was.

"Draco, because of Miss Parkinson the whole school thinks you have a different girl in your room every night." Snape said abandoning his test marking and giving Draco his full attention.

"Keeps everyone off my back," Draco said with a shrug.

"It also brings you further away from Miss Weasley," Snape added.

"So it's true mate," a voice said from the doorway.

Both Draco and Snape turned towards the door to see Blaise Zabini leaning against the doorframe with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Mr Zabini I trust you came to deliver your overdue potions essay?" Snape said raising an eyebrow.

"Actually I must have forgotten it in the library," Blaise said with a shrug as he walked into the room and took a seat beside Draco. "So what were we talking about? Draco's secret love for the Wealsey girl?" Blaise said smirking.

"I wouldn't touch that filthy blood-"Draco began.

"Save it Draco, I'm your best mate. I may be in Slytherin but I'm not stupid, you've been watching and drooling over her since she came to Hogwarts."

"That's ridiculous," Draco said with a blank face, but the quiver in his voice betrayed his feelings.

"Don't worry, mate no one else knows you well enough to have noticed. I'm just upset you trusted Snape enough to tell him and not me.-No offence Sir-" Blaise added.

"Of course," Snape replied nodding his head.

"Blaise-" Draco began.

"So what's the plan?" Blaise asked addressing Snape and ignoring Draco.

"The plan?" Snape asked once again raising his eyebrow.

"Well aren't we going to help Draco land his dream girl?" Blaise asked with a laugh.

**

* * *

**

Please Leave A Review :_)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to: **_voldyismyfather_** for leaving a reivew and listing this story as your favourite :)**  
**and also to: **_cranberry148_** for listing this story as your favourite :)**

**Enjoy and please leave a review :_)_**

* * *

"Severus are you sure this is going to work?" Draco asked for the fourth time in 3 minutes.

"Yes Draco, now I don't normally do this, so you better not ruin this." Snape added as he gathered up some papers from his desk.

"But does she know it's me? What if she doesn't want any help?" Draco asked as he paced back and forth.

"Draco she normally scores a 70% on her potions assignments. She is in no way perfect, but for the last two weeks she's barely scraped a 20% on her assignments, I've been too busy to give her a detention, but I told her after class today that because she is normally a good student I'm willing to make an exception for her and instead of a two weeks detention she can come in a few nights a week and get tutoring for her potions." Snape said as he shoved his papers into his bag.

"Okay, but what if she chooses the two weeks detention when she finds out that I'll be the one tutoring her." Draco asked.

"Draco she is usually very good at keeping her marks high, and besides who in their right mind would choose two weeks detention over this, besides she doesn't want to miss her Quidditch game on Sunday." Snape said with a chuckle.

"Okay," Draco breathed nervously.

"Draco, you are the top of the class, alongside Granger in potions, you know this. Just be yourself, I'll be back at 12, that gives you more than enough time." Snape said as he searched his desk for a Quill and a bottle of ink.

"Okay, I can do this," Draco mumbled to himself.

"And Draco I mean _yourself_, not what you pretend to be." Snape said as he shoved the quill and ink into his baG and turned to face Draco.

There was a light knock on the door before Ginny Wealsey entered the room with red rimmed eyes and her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Thank you professor for helping me get-"Ginny began.

"Draco will tutor you, he knows potions better than anyone, you'll work through your first two failed assignment and once you are done you are both free to leave." Snape said cutting her off as he grabbed his bag and left the room in a flourish of robes.

"Err hi," Draco said awkwardly as he watched Ginny eye him warily before she walked over to a table at the front and laid down her stuff.

"You don't have to stay Malfoy, I can figure this out on my own, and don't worry I won't tell Snape." Ginny said as she rummaged through her page and pulled out crumbled up pieces of parchments a bottle of ink, a quill and a sorry looking text book.

"Actually from what Snape's told me I don't think you can figure it out on your own Weasley," Draco said.

"Fine," Ginny said as she opened her text book.

Draco and Ginny worked in a comfortable silence for a while, Ginny writing and Draco making comments and corrections when needed. But the whole time Draco's mind was on her red rimmed eyes and her tear streaked face.

"Weasley what's wrong?" Draco asked before he could stop himself.

"Why what did I do wrong?" Ginny asked in a panic as she re-read her sentence.

"No, I mean, err. Why were you crying?" Draco asked slowly as he watched Ginny's face for a reaction.

"It's really none of your business Malfoy." Ginny snapped turning her attention back to her assignment.

"Well if I'm going to help you with potions then it's best if your full attention is on potions, not whatever was clearly bothering you," Draco said smugly.

"Like I said it's none of your business Malfoy." Ginny snapped.

"Draco,"

"What?" Ginny said tearing her gaze from her parchment to Draco.

"My name, it's Draco, not Malfoy," Draco said with a small smile.

Ginny said nothing just turned back to her assignment, and once again the only time they spoke was when Draco corrected her mistakes.

"It's, Michael," Ginny said finally putting down her quill.

"Michael Corner?" Draco asked confused.

"He cheated on me," Ginny said quietly.

"Really?" Draco asked surprised.

"With Padma Patil," Ginny sighed.

"Oh I'm sorry Ginny," Draco said awkwardly.

Ginny's head snapped up to meet Draco's gaze.

"What did I say something wrong?" Draco asked nervously.

"You called me Ginny," Ginny replied.

"Well that is your name isn't it?" Draco asked with a nervous laugh.

"I just think that's the first time I've ever heard you use it," Ginny shrugged.

"Oh," Draco replied.

They sat there for a few minutes before Ginny spoke again.

"He was kissing her when I came back from class. Right in the middle of the hall for everyone to see," Ginny said quietly. "When he saw me he panicked and Padma didn't seem to care at all, He told me it was an accident and she came on to him. But I don't know, everyone told me he had a reputation, I just didn't want to believe it." Ginny said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You deserve better," Draco said simply, hiding all the anger he felt.

"Thanks," Ginny said as she eyed Draco before she went back to working.

Draco let his mind wander as she worked. He hadn't known that she was dating Michael Corner, he had heard rumors but he thought they were just that, rumors. Ginny deserved better than that scum. How could someone who had something as perfect as Ginny cheat on her.

"Did you break up with him?" Draco asked suddenly.

"No, I'm giving him another chance," Ginny said without looking up from her work.

"He doesn't deserve it," Draco added,

"Why do you care anyways?" Ginny snapped as she closed the lid on her ink and threw it in her bag along with her text book.

"I don't," Draco added quickly.

"Whatever."Ginny mumbled as she threw the rest of her stuff into her bag, and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked as he stood up too.

"I'm done the first two assignments; I'm going back to my common room." Ginny snapped as she flung her bag over her shoulders and left the room.

Draco watched her go in confusion, everything had been going so well and he blew it, exasperated Draco left the room to head to his own common room and talk to Blaise.

**

* * *

**

Please Leave A Review :_)_


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to:**_voldyismyfather_**, **_Jive22_**, **_AngeliqueBlack_**, **_mellamaet_**, **_._** and **_Krissy _**thank you all sooo mcuh for your review :D !**

**and again to: **_mellamaet_** thanks for favourting, aha once your story is up ill be swomping you on facebook with how awesome it is ;P**

**thank you guys for all your encouragment with this story, im always so nervous when i taek Draco/Ginny in a different direction :P**

**enjoy and please leave a review _:)_**

* * *

"Blaise I've messed everything up," Draco said as he flung his school bag on a chair in the common room before he sat down beside Blaise on the couch

"Oi, you heard him clear out!" Blaise said starring at some first years gathered around the fire, who immediately jumped up and ran out of the room in fright.

"We were talking, and it seemed like everything was going good..." Draco said as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"But you put the moves on her?" Blaise offered.

"No I-"

"You insulted her family?"

"No I-"

"Please tell me you didn't lay it all on her the first time you were civil to her?" Blaise asked exasperated.

"No I didn't tell her I like her- wait what did you say?" Draco asked as he turned to Blaise confused.

"I said please don't tell me-"

"What did you mean by first time I was civil to her?" Draco asked.

"Well it's no secret you don't like Potter, or the dream team,"

"So?" Draco asked missing the point.

"So you've given her brother his fair share of bullying, and not just directed at him mate, but his whole family. Maybe it was overwhelming for her?" Blaise said with a shrug.

"Overwhelming?" Draco muttered to himself. "Shit,"

"You played nice didn't you Draco?" Blaise said with a laugh as he rose up from the couch.

"Yeah, Severus told me to be my-"

"Exactly mate, think before you speak, _Severus_ told you," Blaise said shaking his head.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Draco asked.

"I mean dear Snape's methods are a little out dated, and besides he wasn't exactly hot with the ladies in his time anyways."

"So you're saying I should be mean?" Draco asked as he too stood up.

"Nawh, I'm saying you shouldn't lay it all on her at once, if my sources are true, which they always are, she just found out her boyfriend cheated on her. She's confused and vulnerable right now, you being out of character for her is going to throw her guard up and confuse her, you got to work your way up Draco." Blaise said as he patted Draco on the back before he turned to leave the common room.

"How do you know all this stuff? And yet you never seem to keep a girl longer than a few hours?" Draco joked.

"Just looking out for my best mate," Blaise said before he turned to face Draco his face serious. "Oh and if you tell anyone what I said, I might just kill you," Blaise said before he turned and left the common room.

**

* * *

**

Please Leave A Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm gone to the highland games tomorrow and Saturday, so I won't have time to write a new chapter, so I wrote another one tonight to make up for my apsence :P**

**this chapter is dedicated to: **_Jive22_** thanks for your review ! and i deffinatly felt the same, I always love writting Blaise, because I liked to make his character the funny misunderstood best friend... i'm laughing as I write all his lines :P**

**Enjoy and please leave a review :_)_**

* * *

"Draco you look like you hardly slept," Blaise commented as Draco sat down beside him at breakfast the next day.

"Really? Looks like you did, not that I'd know since it wasn't in our own dorm," Draco replied.

"Ou touchy, up thinking about Miss Weasley all night?" Blaise asked as he took a swig of pumpkin juice.

"Something like that," Draco mumbled as he grabbed a piece of toast.

"No way, you are defiantly eating more than just a piece of toast mate," Blaise said with a laugh.

"Why?" Draco complained.

"Because you look like shit, and the best way to fix that is a nice breakfast," Blaise said as he grabbed Draco's plate and started loading it with food.

"Is moving up a robes size in the package?" Draco replied sarcastically as he watched Blaise load up his plate.

"No, but it will give you an excuse,"Blaise smirked as he helped himself to a piece of toast.

"An excuse?" Draco asked confused.

"Yeah, here comes Pansy," Blaise said as he laughed at the alarmed look on Draco's face as he picked up his fork and shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"Hello boys," Pansy said as she shimmed her way in between the two on the bench.

"Pansy," Blaise replied with a nod of his head.

"Draco you like crap, hangover much?" Pansy said as she took in Draco's appearance.

"Oh Pansy you always seem to say the sweetest things," Blaise cut in.

"Hmm, so judging by Blaise's appearance, and by the fact I saw him sneaking back into the common room this morning without you, I'm going to say you two weren't out late partying," Pansy said with a smile.

"Keeping tabs on me now?" Blaise said with a confident smirk.

"Please, just looking for some gossip," Pansy replied throwing Blaise a disgusted look before turning her attention back to Draco. "So who's the lucky lady?" Pansy asked not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"It's your mom Pans," Blaise answered with a wink.

"Ew, so last year," Pansy said ignoring him.

"Your right, she isn't really up to par," Blaise replied smirking.

"You are _so_ gross," Pansy squealed as she got up from the table and went to sit at the other end with a group of Slytherin girls, probably to tell them all that Draco was out late with another girl.

"Thanks," Draco said as he put down his fork beside his now empty plate.

"Anytime, we should probably get going to transfiguration, don't want to give Professor McGonagall a reason to give us detentions," Blaise said as he picked up his bag and stood up.

"Yeah," Draco said as he followed suit.

"Speaking of first class I'm sure Pansy would have told everyone that you were out getting drunk and shagging some girls last night," Blaise remarked as they walked out of the crowded great hall and into the less crowded hallway.

"Urgh, don't make me puke. I'm so sick of all these rumours Pansy likes to tell, about all the girls I _haven't _shagged." Draco complained.

"Running out of girls Malfoy?" A voice said from behind the two.

Draco and Blaise both turned to see a smug looking Gryfindor standing behind them.

"No, just running out of patients with the fact that everybody in Hogwarts likes to believe the worst in people," Draco muttered, as he turned to continue walking, but still managed to notice Ginny standing in the entrance with another Gryfindor girl looking at him curiously.

**

* * *

**

Please Leave A Review :_)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's short, I'll try and put up another one today (:**

**Anyways this chapter is dedicated to: **_Jive22_**, **_voldyismyfather_** And **_mellamaet _**thanks for your reviews ! :D**

**Enjoy and please leave a review :)**

* * *

"You know Draco you seem a bit grumpy today," Blaise said with a laugh as he shoved his way down the hall.

"Shut up," Draco snapped.

"Hmm defiantly grumpy, I bet it's all the first and second years running around," Blaise said as he held out his foot and sent a fourth year Gryffindor sprawling across the hall his books and quills spilling across the floor.

"And that is exactly why Slytherin got the reputation they have," Draco said with a chuckle.

"Nawh, they got it long before I hurt some _not _so innocent Gryf," Blaise remarked as he shot the boy a dirty look.

"So what was that for? You don't normally trip someone unless you have a reason," Draco said laughing at the boy's scared expression.

"Just felt like living up to the reputation of the big bad Slytherin," Blaise said with a shrug.

"I'm sure," Replied Draco as they turned the corner.

"Or he might have walked in on his sister and I in an empty classroom," Blaise mumbled as they walked into transfiguration.

"And yet I'm the one with the reputation," Draco muttered as they walked to the back of the classroom and took their seats.

Once the class started McGonagall told them they were practising Vanishing spells using the incantation Evanesco, and although they had done it on snails they were now going to try it silently using rats.

"You know we have Quidditch practise tonight?" Blaise whispered from the back so McGonagall didn't give them detention for talking.

"No we don't the game is on Sunday, and Montague said we have a practise tomorrow on Saturday." Draco whispered back.

"Let's just say I had a little talk with Montague and we have practise tonight, you can thank me latter," Blaise said with a smirk.

"But I have 3 essays I have to work on, why would I thank you?" Draco complained.

"Let's see, because Crabbe and Goyle have detention tomorrow night with Snape. Which of course no one will question, I mean its Crabbe and Goyle –honestly I don't know why you wasted your time with them-, so we can't have practise tomorrow, so naturally Snape got us the pitch tonight.," Blaise said as he flicked his wand in the direction of the rat making it squeak.

"So," Draco challenged.

"So, it just so happens Gryffindor booked the field tonight," Blaise said as he saw the smile creep across Draco's face.

**

* * *

**

Please Leave A Review :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating !**  
**I wrote this chapter at about 4am yesturday, but my interet cut out because theres a huge storm so I wasnt able to update till now.. lucky for you becasue I ha dto sit there bored I added onto what was originally a short chapter ... sorry for the mistakes I've still got no beta reader :P**

**Anyways this chapter is dedicated to: **_voldyismyfather_**, **_Krissy _**And **_AngeliqueBlack_** thanks so much for your reviews :) !**

**Enjoy and Please Leave A Review :)  
**

* * *

"Oh god I can't find my other arm pad," Draco moaned as he threw the contents of his trunk onto the floor.

"What's the matter mate?" Blaise asked as he looked up from the book Draco knew he was only pretending to read.

"I can't find my other arm pad for Quidditch practise tonight," Draco sighed exasperated.

"Oh dear, and practise starts in fifteen minutes," Blaise commented with a hint of a smile across his face.

"I know that prick," Draco mumbled.

"Ou touchy, is it because of a certain red head that will be present at practise tonight?" Blaise remarked.

"No it's simple because I can't find my-"

"Oh Draco when will you learn," Blaise said sadly as he shook his head.

"What?"

"You're a wizard Draco," Blaise added as he looked back down at his book.

"Thanks captain obvious," Draco mumbled as he looked under his bed.

"Oh Draco, has six years at Hogwarts taught you nothing," Blaise said as he put down his book, "Accio Quidditch equipment," Blaise said as his equipments came soaring from different places into his out stretched hands. "Well I'm going to get changed when you remember that you've got a wand I suggest you do the same, or else you can sulk in here and miss practise," Blaise said as he left with his stuff.

Draco didn't waste time pulling out his wand and retrieving his missing arm pad, he quickly got dressed and headed down to the common room to see Blaise talking to a few giggling 4th years.

"Blaise ready to go?" Draco asked annoyed.

"Hm, I suppose so, "Blaise said as he winked to the girls before following Draco out of the portrait whole.

"I don't understand why you do that," Draco commented as they made their way down the hall.

"Do what?" Blaise asked.

"Lead all those girls on, if you don't really care about them," Draco commented.

"Oh I most certainly _care_ for them, ask any of them if they were dissatisfied with me," Blaise said proudly as they made their way towards the pitch.

"That's not what I meant," Draco muttered.

"Draco do you honestly think girls don't know what they're getting into when they talk to me," Blaise sighed.

"I don't-"  
"They all heard the rumours, they know I'm in it for quick shag, if they wanted more they'd go for someone like-"Blaise paused trying to come up with a name before he smirked. "You, except you only have eyes for a certain Weasley," Blaise laughed.

"And Pansy squashed any hope of that with all the rumours she starts," Draco muttered.

"Do you just say you like my sister," And outraged Ron Weasley shouted.

Draco and Blaise both turned to see a red faced Ron Wealsey storm up to them in his Keeps outfit, wand drawn and loyal friend Harry Potter following his lead close behind him.

"Now now Weasel calm down," Blaise remarked as he smirked when Ron turned an even darker shade at the comment.

"You keep your hands off my sister Malfoy!" Ron shouted drawing the Slytherin and Gryffindor players as well as a few spectators closer.

"What's going on?" Montague said as both he and Warrington came to stand beside Blaise with their arms crossed.

Draco expression became blank as he saw the three Gryffindor chasers approach.

"Nothing just telling Malfoy to keep his hands off my baby sister!" Ron said as he glared at Draco.

Draco watched as all eyes landed on him.

"You better watch your back," Harry said as he stood beside Ron.

"Or what Potter?" Montague challenged as he flexed his muscles.

"Or I'll hex him, I swear Malfoy if you ever touch-"Ron roared.

"Ron grow up," Ginny said as she broke away from the other to chasers to step in front of Ron and lower his wand.

"But Ginny do you know what he said!" Ron roared as he pointed a figure at Blaise.

"What did he say Ron," Ginny sighed.

"He said that he- Ron pointed at Malfoy- only had eyes for a certain Wealsey," Ron said outraged.

Draco kept his face plank and everyone's eyes flicked from him to Ron and back again, he waited patiently for Ginny's outburst, for her to tell Ron she would never go near him but instead she tilted her head back and laughed.

"Ginny are you even listening?" Harry asked confused.

"So you're mad, and making a huge scene because Zabini said that Draco had eyes for a Weasley?" Ginny asked as she tried to suppress her laughter.

"Yeah," Ron said pouting as he crossed his arms.

"Oh Ron, you flatter Ginny too much, Malfoy was clearly talking about us," The twins piped up as they walked up behind Ron.

"Talking about- how could you!- are you even listening?" Ron sputtered as his face grew redder.

"Ron, I'm a big girl, I'm sure I can handle a Slytherin like Draco," Ginny said with a wink as she pulled the two chasers with her as she walked back towards the pitch shaking her head.

Draco just smirked at the expression on both Harry and Ron's face as he and the three chasers walked over to where Crabbe and Goyle sat on the bench oblivious to everything that had just happened.

"There you go mate, told you that you'd thank me," Blaise smirked.

*****  
The rest of the practise went by in a blur the embarrassed Gryffindor seeker and keeper left practise earlier trailed shortly by the two Weasley twins who were grinning for ear to ear. And soon the Slytherin team was calling it a day. After Draco went to the change room to shower and change he discovered that everyone else had left so Draco slowly made his way up to the castle by himself.

"Hey Draco wait up!" A voice called that made Draco stop in his tracks, he turned around to see a breathless Ginny Weasley sprinting across the grounds to reach his side her two fellow chasers eyed them with their heads bent together and giggling wildly.

"Ginny," Draco commented as she fell into step beside him.

"You remembered," Ginny smiled slightly.

"Well I didn't hear you calling me Malfoy back there," Draco said lightly.

"About that, sorry my brother can be a prat," Ginny laughed nervously.

Draco smiled and nodded his head figuring in would be unwise to add what he thought of her brother.

"So anyways, Snape graded my papers and I got an 87% on both of them, so thanks," Ginny said as she looked over at Draco,

"No problem," Draco replied delighted that Snape's plan had worked.

"And I'm still behind," Ginny said as the both walked through the castle doors, and because of all the students making their way to dinner Ginny brushed up against Draco making his heart flutter. "And I was wondering if you could help me some more?" Ginny said as she bit her lip and looked over at Draco's unreadable expression.

"Sure, Snape told you I would help you," Draco replied.

"Oh, um okay," Ginny said nervously, "Uh I think I might have Quidditch practise tomorrow since the pitch is free and tonight's practise was a fail because of Ron," Ginny added as she pursued her lips. "So maybe we can work on it tonight?" Ginny pleaded as she shot out her bottom lip.

"I guess so," Draco replied not wanting to sound too eager as they came to a stop in front of great hall.

"Oh thank you so much Draco," Ginny beamed as she squeezed his arm before she left to go sit at the Gryffindor table, Draco watched her go with a small smile on his lips before he turned to sit at the Slytherin table, he didn't however miss the death glares both Potter and her brother were shooting his way as he went.

**

* * *

**

Please Leave A Review :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating i've been really sick, and had to sneak out of my bed to write this for you guys, so I'm sorry its short**

**Anyways this chapter is dedicated to: **_voldyismyfather_**, **_.Wannabe-Fantasy. _**And **_Jive22_** thank you soo much for leaving reviews :) !  
And Also to: **_luv2readbloodficsluvin_** for listing this story as your favourtie ! :)  
**

****** I'd also like to let everyone know, there is a poll on my ff profile about what you would like the pairing of my next fic to be, my friend and I desided I should try something different, there are some familuar couples and some ive never read or wrote before... anways you can select up to three! Please vote !**

**Enjoy, and Please Review :P**

* * *

"Go ahead." Blaise smirked as he tore his gaze from his plate to Draco taking a seat beside him.

"Huh?" Draco asked distracted as he watched Ginny talking and laughing with her friends at the Gryffindor table.

"Go ahead and thank me," Blaise said smugly.

"For what?" Draco asked turning to his friend.

"For what? Wow last time I do you a favour?" Blaise said in mock horror as he picked up his fork and continued eating.

"She wants me to help her with potions," Draco said as he loaded his plate and began eating.

"See, but I suppose you'll thank your bff Snape," Blaise replied sarcastically.

"For not giving you a detention for never handing in your assignments?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well not everyone's got brains and money," Blaise said.

"Yeah, I just happen to have both, along with good looks," Draco joked.

"And yet I don't see Ginny flaunting over you,"

"Awh come on Blaise I was kidding," Draco said becoming serious

"So was I," Blaise replied with a straight face.

"Right," Draco muttered under his breath.

"So when are you meeting up with her?" Blaise said after a short while of silence as they finished eating their main courses.

Draco froze as he went to take a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Awh Drake don't tell me you forgot to set a time and place?" Blaise chuckled. "I guess you'll have to approach her in the hall," Blaise gasped "And then people will see you talking to her," Blaise added as he gasped again. "And the worst part of all, they might assume you know her," Blaise laughed as Draco punched his arm.

"Oh grow up Blaise, I'm a Malfoy since when do I care what other people think?" Draco challenged.

"Well, considering you've liked the Weasley girl since your second year, and you've only mustered up the courage to talk to her now, I'd say you've always cared," Blaise laughed.

"That's not true I could have talked to her before I just didn't want to, and besides I don't care if other people see me talking to her," Draco replied confidently.

"Oh really? Good because she just got up from her table so you better go catch her before she goes to her common room and find out where you two are studying tonight." Blaise winked at Draco.

**

* * *

**

Please Leave A Review :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's short, im working on the next one right now, I just didnt want to have an overly huge chapter, because the next one is pretty big, so i figured i'd split it and have a small one now and the next one huge :P**  
**Anways this chapter is dedicated to: **_roni2010_**, **_Jive22 _**(**_A/N:_ I totally agree about Blaise, that's why I love writting about him :P **) And **_voldyismyfather _**(**_A/N:_ Im soo much better now thanks, I guess you picked the wrong person's stories to read because im always sick **:P ) Thank you all for reviewing ! im so surprised at the amount of reviews im getting :D**

**And also to:**_Ranflodomwer_** for adding this story to your favourites :)**

_**Now Two Things !**_  
_**Once you read this you must all**_  
**1) Go vote on the poll for my next story**  
**AND**  
**2) Go read my new 5 chapter Draco/Ginny story "die for you"**

**Enjoy and Please Leave A Review :_)_**

* * *

"Hey Ginny wait," Draco called softly as he pushed his way through the crowd.

Ginny was walking with Hermione Granger who seemed to be lecturing her, and they both stopped and turned to see Draco coming their way.

Hermione frowned and tried to turn Ginny away, but Ginny just shrugged off Hermione's hand and took a step forward to meet Draco.

"Ginny, you forgot to say where and when you wanted to meet up for potions tonight," Draco said as he tried to look casual .

"Oh that's right, I'm so sorry," Ginny giggled.

Draco was very much aware of all the stares and whispers they were causing but choice no ignore them, however he'd be lying if he said they didn't make him nervous, Ginny on the other hand seemed to remain cool and calm.

"So where do you want to meet up?" Draco asked.

"She doesn't want to Malfoy," Hermione cut it with her arms across her chest.

"Didn't you ever learn that it's rude to eavesdrop Granger?" Draco said raising an eyebrow.

"Uh the library in an hour?" Ginny said biting her lip, "I'm going to need a lot more help with these ones," Ginny said as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Okay, I'll clear my schedule, I'll see you in an hour," Draco said with a wink as he turned and headed to where Blaise was leaning against the wall talking to A Slytherin girl with a smirk on his face,

As Draco approached Blaise turned from the girl to look at Draco, "I'll clear my schedule?" Blaise said raising an eyebrow, "Well that's definitely c_u_te," Blaise said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up," Draco said as he walked past his friend to his common room.

By the time Draco reached his common room changed his shirt combed his hair and grabbed his potions stuff it was already time he head off to the library to meet Ginny. While leaving the common room Pansy and her group of giggling girls stopped talking and watched him as he walked confidently through the common room with his old potion notes in hand.

When Draco walked into the library he noticed that it was packed with more people than he ever remembered being in the library. Draco looked around and tried to pretend he didn't see the dream team sitting at a table and glaring daggers at him or all the heads turn to stare at him and the conversations drop as he walked in, instead he search the tables for the fiery mane or red hair, and found her sitting at a back table with her head bent low over her work.

Draco made his way to her table and dropped his notes on the table with a thud making her jump.

"Oh, you scared me Draco," Ginny said as she looked up, with a smile on her face she pushed some off her work to the side to make room for his to sit next to her.

"What's all that?" Ginny asked indicating the notes he dropped onto the table.

"My notes from potions last year, I figured they might help," Draco said as he slipped into the seat next to her.

"Oh my gosh I love you! Thank you so much!" Ginny squealed as she hugged Draco.

The conversation in the room stopped, and suddenly Draco realised why everyone was in the library, to see the reason why the Malfoy and Weasley were being friendly, why family enemies and hated houses were helping each other out. But Draco didn't care that all eyes were on them, that everything they did was being watched or that Ron and Harry were both fuming and debating whether or not to come over and make him leave.

Because Ginny Weasley the girl of his dreams had said she loved him and hugged him, which is more than he ever wouldn't have imaged from her since he fell for her in his second year.

**

* * *

**

Please Leave A Review :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this was suppost to be much longer. But I didn't like what I wrote… and sporry its been a while since I updated :P**

Anways this chapter is dedicated to: _Jive22_**, **_AngeliqueBlack_**, **_mellamaet _**[ _Ella enjoy your on(computer) screen appearance! ;)_] And **_Freyja26_** thank you all for your reviews ! : D**

And Also To: **, **_Schlecky_** And again to **_Freyja26 _**thank you for listing this story as your favourite : )**

And Aaaagaaain to _Freyja26_** for listing me as your favourite author :D !**

Enjoy, And Please Leave A Review :)

* * *

Draco blushed at these thoughts, he knew that she wasn't in love him; she was just merely thanking him.

"Awh, you're cute when you blush, you should do it more often it adds color to your pale face," Ginny commented casually as she reached across the table to grab his notes.

Draco couldn't help smirking at her comment, so maybe Blaise was wrong. Ginny was being herself, why couldn't Draco be himself? _Because I'm sure Ginny doesn't go around flirting with Slytherins_

"I guess dear Snape's methods_ aren't_ a little out dated," Draco said under his breath as he watched Ginny flip through his notes.

"Hmm?" Ginny said absentmindedly as she compared Draco's notes to her own.

"Uh nothing, it's just you have horrible hand writing." Draco said quickly.

In truth Draco felt stupid for saying this, he wanted Ginny to like him, and insulting her rather pathetic scrawls was in no way helping.

"Compared to who?" Ginny challenged as she stuck out her tongue like a four year old.

Draco was surprised at her replied but didn't back down. "To other girls."

"To other girls? So you've seen every girls hand written then have you?"

"No, it's just a well known fact that girls hand writing is nicer than boys, and most girls hand writing is neat and tidy."

"You sound like Hermione," Ginny giggled at the look of horror on Draco's face. "And are you telling me you're a girl?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," Draco said confused.

"Because your hand writing is perfect," Ginny giggled again as she motioned to his notes.

"Well that's not the only thing that is," A voice said from behind the two that made both Ginny and Draco turn.

"Draco, have you meat Ella Mae?" Pansy said stepping in front of the pretty 7th year, Philippines girl with short brown hair, dressed in crisp Slytherin robes

"Yes," Draco said sounding bored.  
He had in fact meat Ella on numerous occasions sneaking out of Blaise's bed in the middle of the night.

"And like she said that's not the only thing that's perfect," Pansy said with a wink.

"_Riiight,_" Draco said yawning slightly, "Well I can tell you something that isn't," Draco said smirking.

"You and the blood traitor together?" Pansy offered smugly.

"You being in the library? As if you even know how to read!" Ginny spat getting up from her chair.

Draco held up his head telling Ginny to be quiet and pulled her back down Ginny started to protest but one look from Draco shut her up. "

Pansy you better apologize and get out of here right now, because I'm not opposed to hitting a girl." Draco said in a calm voice when he was feeling anything but.

"But Dracooo, you can't mean that you'd actually willing spend time with her, instead of us." Pansy whined.

"Actually Pansy I'd spend time with anyone, rather than you," Draco said smirking before turning back to Ginny and her work

Pansy huffed and whispered with Ella before the two girls departed from the library.

"I can go and make her apologize," Draco said after a few awkward minutes of silence.  
"No, but thanks," Ginny said as she turned to Draco smiling."You really didn't have to do that," Ginny added as she bit her bottom lip.

Draco was so tempted to close the few inches that were between their lips and run his figured through her long hair and inhale her light vanilla sent but instead Draco just smiled warmly and replied.

"Actually I did."

* * *

**Please Leave A Review :)**


	10. the End

**I've got news, good and bad,**

_Bad News:_** I had big palns for this fanfic, but with work taking up most of my time I wouldnt be able to really get it going till September, so I figured by then most would loose interest so I just cut it short here.**

_Good News:_** there have been people who have never failed to leave reviews on my stories, and I dont htink they really know how much I apriciate it, so since my last week of summer work ends next week, I'll be starting a stead stream of one shots, one for every dedicated reviewer, so for those of you who have stuck with all my stories, you'll be getting your very own one shot dedicated to you :D ... not sure what the pairing will be, it depends on what I feel like writting, Buuuut if you have a preferd pairing you could inbox me, and vloa you've got your pairing..**

**Anyways this chapter is dedicated to:**_Jive22_**, **_mellamaet_** And **_voldyismyfather_** thank you all for your reviews !**  
**  
And Also to: **_oxymoron8_** for listing this story as your favourite**

**Enjoy and Please Leave A Review :)**

* * *

"So shall we get started?" Ginny asked as a look of confusion crossed her face before she ducked down to look at her work as her long hair creating a curtain between the two.

"That's why you're here," Draco replied in a calm voice.

Draco watched her quietly work and his heart sank, everything was going so well. It seemed that maybe Ginny felt the same as him, but of course pug face Parkinson had to ruin it like she ruined everything else. And now he had scared Ginny away.

Draco was so lost in his thoughts of self pity it took a while for Ginny to get his attention.

"Dracooo," Ginny frowned as she called out to him for the third time. Ginny hesitantly waved her hand in front of Draco's face.

"Huh?" Draco said turning to stare at Ginny with a confused look.

"I asked you if this was right, I'm not sure if I got all the uses of newt eyes right." Ginny said as she bit her lip.

"Oh right," Draco said as he slid her parchment over to him and began reading it over.

"What were you thinking about?" Ginny said making Draco freeze.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"You were in a total different world," Ginny giggled.

Draco thought about how true her statement was. _A total different world, _that's where the possibility of Draco ever being with someone like Ginny lay. They came from total different families with extremely different social classes, complete opposite houses, so it made sense that Ginny would say he was in a total different world.

But of course Ginny hadn't known what he was thinking. Maybe if she did know then he could rip off the bandage so to speak. If he just put it out there she could reject him, he could pick up what was left of his pride and move on from this ridiculous fantasy.

"Ginny I like you," Draco said without hesitance as he turned from her paper to face her.

"Okay, well you're not as not as I once thought," Ginny giggled.

"No I mean I like you, I really like you. Ever since-"

"What?" Ginny said frowning as her eyes narrowed.

"And Snape knew and him and Blaise thought that if I helped you with your-

"You've got to be kidding me," Ginny said as she cut Draco off.

"No- I just thought-"  
"Thought what Draco? That I was just like Pansy? You could fool around with me for a bit string me along till you've found someone else to mess up?" Ginny said outraged as she threw all her stuff into her bag and stood up.

Draco's face redden as he noticed all eye on them and the smug looks of the dream teams faces.

"Ginny it's not like that," Draco said in shock, he expected rejection but not this.

"I was wrong Draco, you were worse than I thought you were," Ginny said looking down at him with tear rimmed eyes before she turned around and left the library.

Draco sat there in shock; he had never expected it to play out like that, and with everyone in the library starring at him he didn't particularly feeling like soaking up the smug looks of the onlookers smirking at his public rejection.

As Draco stood up her realised he still had Ginny's essay, it was perfect no error what's so ever, maybe she didn't need his help anymore. Draco left the library with the essay in hand and started to walk down the halls searching for Ginny, when he turned a corner and saw her walking by herself he called out to her.

Ginny didn't turn around at first but when she did she had a small frown on her lips but her eyes betrayed her by showing a flicker of happiness at the sight of him.

"Your essay," Draco said awkwardly as he held it up as he closed the distance between them. "It was perfect no mistakes." Draco said as he waiting for her to take it,

"Thanks," Ginny said as she snatched it.

Draco turned to leave but stopped, he had already lost his pride and been publicly humiliated by her he didn't really have anything else to lose.

"You're not like Pansy," Draco said softly.

"What?" Ginny asked confused.

Draco turned to look at her, and once again began to mentally hit himself for ever thinking he had a chance with someone like this.

"You're not like Pansy, you're so much more than she will ever be, you're funny and smart and beautiful-"Draco began

"You're helping me because I'm failing potions, how am I smart," Ginny said with a small smile.

"And even if you don't believe it I fell for you in my second year," Draco finished before he turned to leave.

Ginny hesitated for only a moment before she reached out and grabbed his arm and turned him to face her.

"You told me that Michael Corner didn't deserve me, no one's ever said that, even if they were all thinking it. I didn't give him another chance," Ginny said as she bit her lip.

Draco nodded confused at where she was going with this.

"You're a mystery Draco, you're not what I expected, but like you said 'everybody in Hogwarts likes to believe the worst in people.' And I never took the chance because of what everyone had said," Ginny said her brown eyes searching his grey ones.

"And now that I have, I think everyone else is missing out," Ginny said quietly as she took as step closer to him so that her body was pressed against his.

And before Draco could register her words her soft pink lips were on his, and it was better that what he imaged when he fell asleep each night.

"Draco," Ginny said softly as she broke away and leaned her forehead against his "It was never Harry Potter I had a crush on in my first year, "Ginny said as she turned to look at him "It was you."

A small smile played across Draco's lips and they captured Ginny's once more.

And Draco thought maybe he should have giving up the façade long ago, if this was the reward waiting for him the whole time.

* * *

**Please Leave A Review :)**


End file.
